sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of multinational corporations
A list (incomplete) of multinational corporations, also known as multinational companies and worldwide or global enterprises. These are corporate organizations that own or control production of goods or services in 2 or more countries other than their home countries. List A listing of multinational corporations includes: * ABN AMRO * Accenture * Acer Inc. * Activision Blizzard * Acumen * Adidas * Aditi Technologies * Aditya Birla Group * Advanced Micro Devices * Aegon * Affiliated Computer Services * Ahold Delhaize * Air France-KLM * Airbus * Aitken Spence * AkzoNobel * Alcatel-Lucent * Alfa Laval * Alliance Global Group Inc. * Allianz * Alstom * Altice * Altria Group * Amazon * American International Group * All Nippon Airways * Andritz AG * Aon * Apollo Tyres * Apple * Arcor * Assicurazioni Generali * Asus * Atari * AT&T * Avast Software * Avianca * AXA * Axiata Group * Axis Bank Ltd * Bacardi * Banco Bilbao Vizcaya Argentaria * Banco Santander * Bank of Kaohsiung * Bank of Montreal * Barclays * Barilla Group * Barrick Gold Corporation * BASF * Baskin-Robbins * Bata * Bayer * Becton Dickinson * Beko * Bic * BIDV * Bharti Airtel * Bharti Enterprises * Billabong * Black & Decker * BMW * BNP Paribas * FJ CRUISER * Boeing * Bombardier Inc. * Bouygues * BRAC * Bridgestone * BT Group * British Airways * British Petroleum * Bihl * BYD * Cadbury Schweppes * Canon Inc * CapGemini * Capital One * Caribbean Airlines * Caterpillar Inc. * Celestica * Chatime * Chevron * China Merchants Bank * CIMC * Cisco Systems * Citigroup * Coca-Cola * Cognizant Technology Solutions * Colgate-Palmolive Company * Comac * Concentrix * ConocoPhillips * Costco * Creative Labs * Crédit Agricole * Credit Suisse * Cummins * Cyient * Dabur * Daikin * Daimler AG * Danish Refugee Council * Dangote Group * Danone * Decathlon Group * Dell * Deloitte * Delta Air Lines * Deutsche Bank * Deutsche Telekom * Durex * Disney * Dow Chemical * Dunkin' Donuts * DXC Technology * easyJet * Einzton * EDF * Electrolux * Electronic Arts * Electronic Data Systems * Embraer * Emerson Electric * Enel * Eni * Epson * Ericsson * EY * Etisalat * Eva Air * Evergreen Marine * ExxonMobil * Faber-Castell * Facebook * FedEx Express * Ferrero * Fiat * Ficosa * FIS (company) * Ford Motor Company * FPT Group * France Télécom * Fujitsu * Future Group * Gap Inc. * Garmin * Gazprom * General Electric * General Motors * Generali * Gerdau * Giant Bicycles * Gillette * Glaxo Smith Kline * Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company * Google * Haier * Halliburton * Hankook Tire * Hasee * HCL Technologies * Hearst Corporation * Heineken * Hewlett Packard Enterprise * Hilti * Hindustan Computers Limited * Hitachi * Honda * Honeywell * HP Inc * HSBC * HTC * Huawei * Hutchison Whampoa Limited * Hytera * Hyundai Motor Company * IBM * ICAP * ICICI Bank * IKEA * Illinois Tool Works * Indesit * Indofood * Infosys * infiCare Software's * ING Group * Ingersoll Rand * Impex * Intel Corporation * Intesa Sanpaolo * Isuzu * Instagram * Japan Airlines * Jardine Matheson * JG Summit Holdings * Jimmy Choo * Johnson & Johnson * Jollibee * JPMorgan Chase & Co. * JXD * Kenya Airways * KFC * Kia Motors * Kingston Technology * Knorr * Komatsu Limited * Konami * KPMG * Krispy Kreme * Lactalis * Lagardère * Larsen & Toubro * Lear * Lenovo * Leonardo * Leoni AG * Lexmark * LG * LG Electronics * Linde * LiuGong * Lockheed Martin * L'Oréal * Lotte Group * Lukoil * Lupin * Luxgen * Luxottica * LyondellBasell Industries * Mahindra Group * Maggi * Marriott * Martini & Rossi * Masterfoods * Mattel * Maxxis * McDonald's * MediaTek * Meizu * Mercedes-AMG * Mercedes-Benz * Michelin * Micro-Star International * Micromax Informatics * Microsoft * Microsoft Mobile * Millipore Corporation * Mindtree * Mitsubishi Electric * Mobil * Monsanto Company * Motorola * Mustek * Nagarro * Namco Bandai Games * Namco Bandai Holdings * Nestlé * NetApp Inc. * News Corporation * Nike, Inc. * Nikon * Nintendo * Nissan * Novartis * Nokia * Oknoplast * Ooredoo * Oracle Corporation * Panasonic Corporation * Parmalat * Partners In Health * Pepper Lunch * PepsiCo * Perficient * Petronas * Petrovietnam * Pfizer * Philips * Ping An Bank * Ping An Insurance * Pirelli * Pladis * Pornhub * Procter & Gamble * Proton * Prudential Financial * PSA Peugeot Citroën * PwC * QNB Group * Ranbaxy * Reckitt Benckiser * Red Bull * Regus * Renault * Repsol * Ricoh * Robert Bosch GmbH * Rockstar Energy * Rohde & Schwarz * Royal Bank of Canada * Royal Bank of Scotland * Royal Dutch Shell * RPG Group * Rusal * SABMiller plc * Samsung Electronics * San Miguel Corporation * SanDisk * Sandvik * Sanofi Aventis * SAP SE * Sapient Corporation * SAS * Sasken Communication Technologies Limited * Sasol * Schlumberger * Schneider Electric * Scotiabank * Sears * Seco Tools * Sega Sammy Holdings * Servcorp * SF Express * Shenzhen Airlines * Siemens * Singapore Airlines * Singtel * Sinopec * Snapchat * SM Investments Corporation * Société Générale * Sogou * Solaris Bus & Coach * Sony * Sony Computer Entertainment * Sony Music Entertainment * Sony Pictures Entertainment * Southwest Airlines * Square Enix * Standard Chartered * State Bank of India * Starbucks * Swinkels Family Brewers * Tagged * Taiwan Beer * Tata Motors * Tate & Lyle * TCS * TCL Corporation * Tech Mahindra * Technicolor * Telefonica * Tencent * Tesco * Tetra Pak * Textron * Thomson Reuters * The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * THIG, llc * Tissot * Toshiba * Total S.A. * Towers Watson * Toyota * Trend Micro * TRW Automotive * TSMC * Tyco * Ülker * Uber * UMC * Unicredit * Unilever * Unisys * United Airlines * Vanke * Vestel * Viettel Mobile * Vitol * Vimpelcom * Virgin Group * VNPT * Vizio * Vodafone * Voith * Wal-Mart * Whirlpool Corporation * Wikimedia Foundation * Wirecard * Wipro * Yahoo * Yakult * Yamaha Corporation * Yamaha Motor Company * Zensar Technologies * Zhujiang Beer * ZTE * Zyxel See also * * Category:Lists .01 Multinational